Wingman
by Khbrake
Summary: Jane needs a wingman, who better than her little brother. Rizzles. Three-shot. Last Chapter posted. RATING CHANGED TO M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles Characters...leave what we see on TV or read in books to other people. I just am borrowing them for a little fun.**

"Hurry up with that beer!" came the loud deep voice of Frankie Rizzoli, Jr.. Jane her head still in the fridge rolled her eyes and grabbed two bottles. She stood back up and closed the door. She looked over into the living room where her brothers hand was outstretched over the back of the couch in anticipation. She popped the tops and tossed them on to the counter.

She started towards the couch and plopped down next to him. Smirking, she held the bottle ransom, "You'd better learn to be nice, little brother." He impatiently reached for the bottle and she quickly yanked it away. "Seriously, don't be an ass." Defeated, his shoulders slumped and he barely murmured an apology. She handed him his reward.

Monday night football was beginning to become a thing for Jane and her two siblings. It was always at the Detective's apartment, Frankie always brought the beer, and Tommy was always late. This week was just going to have the two older Rizzoli's. Which was just as well in Jane's mind. Tommy was at a parenting class tonight. Trying to step up to be in his son's life. Jane was proud of him, for once. He had had a consistent job for the past two months and was getting help from Angela with the baby.

The commentator was droning on about defense and she found herself thinking about Maura. She had a date this evening. She hated when Maura went on a date with some loser guy and then gets all giddy for the next three days. It was becoming unbearable for the brunette. She tried, at first, to convince herself that her irritation was coming from the fact that Maura was terrible at picking men. She dated a serial killer, a guy who ran off to Africa, another murderer, and her moron of a surgeon. As time went on, she began thinking about how it would be so much easier if Maura never dated, anyone...ever.

"You know, Janie...she's probably having a terrible time," her brother said abruptly.

"Huh? Who?" She knew who.

"Jane. Come on. I'm your little brother and I know you. You're sitting there stewin' about Maura's date tonight." He took a gulp of beer. As if, almost, to hide from her reaction.

She scoffed. "I am not even thinking about that. Or her. Why would I do that?"

"Do you really wanna go there with me? C'mon!"

"C'mon, what?"

"Are you gonna sit there and act like you aren't ragin' with jealousy right now?"

"What? Cause she has a date and I don't? No, thank you! I am happy to be watching this damn football game." On the inside, Jane was starting to panic. She knew that out of anyone in the world, Frankie was more in tune to her true feelings than anyone else. She looked over at him and drank out of her bottle. He was rolling his eyes at her.

"I meant jealous of the dude she is out with. I am not an idiot Jane, I know you would make out with Katie Darby behind the bleachers in High School." She attempted to speak, Frankie continued. "And I know that you are completely head-over-heels in love with Maura."

Jane sat there and stared at the beer in her hands. She began to peel the edge of the paper. There was no use in fighting it. She couldn't lie to Frankie. He clearly didn't care that she liked men and women. "Am I really that obvious?" She asked softly.

"Only to people who know and love you. Not to anyone else. Ma and I have talked about it. Tommy got it too, when you almost killed him for trying to ask her out."

"So, my whole family knows. Awesome." She continued to look at a spot on the floor.

"It isn't like that and you know it." Frankie put his empty beer bottle on the coffee table.

"What did Ma say?"

"She asked me one day at breakfast if I ever thought you would be happy. I said, 'Ma, she's happy. She loves her job and her friends and family.' She just shrugged and said she meant could you be happy with someone else."

"Someone else? What does that mean?"

"Like could you ever be happy with someone other than Maura. I told her that you could be if you ever wanted to. She's just sad because she doesn't know what it must be like to be in love with someone and not tell them. You know how she is. She tells the guy in the damn grocery store that she loves him."

Jane sat there quietly. Trying to process what her brother was saying. "You know, I want to tell her. I almost did before...well...before I shot Doyle. Then, I lost her. I found out what that feels like, you know? I can't tell her now when I know what I would lose." She looked down at her beer and tipped the rest of it down her throat.

"That is bull shit and you know it!" Frankie stuck his finger in her direction, "What you really should do is go out and have fun. Go to a club. Your track record with men sucks ass. So, why don't you go out to a gay club and just drink, relax and have a good time this weekend. I'll even bro down with you."

Jane smiled and bumped his shoulder with her own. "You might...kinda...just may be...a pretty good little brother if you did that for me." Sometimes, she hated when Frankie could easily get her to do things like this. Sometimes, she loved him for it. If Maura could go out and date what the hell was she waiting for? It had been months since she stopped seeing Casey. What the hell, she could drink and dance and let herself go for one night. Besides, it seemed like Frankie was worried about her. This would help alleviate the concern..

"Alright, this Friday night, it's a date! Now, let's watch this game."

* * *

"Jane!" she heard the voice call to her as she rolled her eyes and looked at the line in front of her at the cafe. Maybe if she just acted like she didn't hear... "Jane!" It almost worked until Maura appeared beside her and grabbed her arm. "I was calling for you."

"Oh! Sorry, in a daze this morning and really tired." She looked at the beautiful pathologist. It was difficult looking at her after talking with Frankie the night before. She wished that she didn't have to see her so early this morning. Then again, she saw that bright smile and Jane couldn't look away.

"You know, it is essential to get plenty of rest for your body. Especially, after you sat drinking beer on the couch with your brothers all night long. Did you even eat anything?"

"Yes, I ate. Somethings." She gestured a little too grandly with her long arm.

Maura rolled her eyes, "Like?"

"Like chips and beer and...I think...I had a few pretzels." She looked forward and was grateful for the line to move her closer to the counter. She missed the stern look on Maura's face. Her mother looked over the guy she was taking an order from. They locked eyes. Her Ma knew this was torturous for her, she could tell. She hated when her mother ever looked at her with pity in her eyes. She probably wouldn't have even noticed had it not been for Frankie.

"Jane, that is not a healthy meal. I am not going to go into it with you right now, but please eat a healthy dinner before you drink?" Maura continued on and ignored Jane's pause.

"Yeah, sure. On Friday, I'll make sure and eat dinner with Frankie before we go out." She kept her eyes forward.

"Friday? That's our night! You aren't coming over?" Maura's face darkened.

Jane cursed herself. She was swirling in her head the night before and totally forgot they had made plans on Sunday night after family dinner. "My brother is upset about some stuff he asked me to be his wingman. I'm really sorry. I thought that you might've wanted to go out with...what's his name...again."

"Kyle? We had a fabulous time last night. He took me to my favorite restaurant, Clio. It was wonderful."

"That's not your favorite restaurant. It's Menton's. Because you like the personal chef tasting option. You told me that it was daring to leave everything up to someone who was going to give you the taste of something fabulous that you never tasted before." Maura looked at her for a moment and a small smile crept up on her face. Jane looked into hazel green eyes and was lost.

"That's right, Jane. You remembered. That was the night that you picked goat cheese as your ingredient. Because you wanted to prove that you could be daring in your dinner choice." Maura lowered her voice in volume, "That was a lovely evening." Maura gazed back at the Detective. They both stood like that smiling at one another and staring.

The world around the two women seemed to evaporate. Jane's stomach began to collect butterflies. She gazed into Maura's face and her eyes flickered down to her lips which were curled up into a smile. Dimples accented her features.

"Jane," Angela said. The people standing behind the two women were starting to get irritated. No movement came from either women. "Jane!" she yelled. Jane only noticed someone was yelling at her when Maura looked away and towards her mother. "What do you wanna eat?"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly and walked to the counter, "can I just get coffee and that banana nut muffin. And an egg white omelet for Maur." She thumbed over her shoulder at the other woman and then pulled out her wallet. Her mother nodded. She threw a few bills on the counter and her mother reached over and placed two paper cups in front of her. Then, she walked over to the coffee station.

"Thank you for breakfast." she heard over her shoulder. She could feel how close the honey blond was standing to her. If she hadn't known better it almost sounded as if Maura had a seductive tone. She closed her eyes more determined than ever to let go on Friday night. She handed a coffee to the other woman and they headed for a table. As they sat down, the previous moment they had shared in line was gone. "So, after dinner we went to the symphony which was not my favorite. But Rachmaninoff was not a bad way to spend the evening."

"Did they play his piano Concerto number two? I like that one."

"They did! Did you know that it was first played in Moscow in 1901? It was probably one of his most famous works. It always reminds me of the process our mind goes through when we deal with emotion. There is always the first shock of the revelation. Then, as it progresses you can feel the acceptance of the emotion until it is embraced. Anyways, Kyle was not fond of the piece. He complained the entire car ride back to my place."

There she had it. He had gone to Maura's after the date. Her stomach, which was growling a few moments before, now felt sick. She saw Angela coming over with two plates. She placed the omelet in front of Maura and the muffin in front of Jane. "Thanks, Ma. I'm taking this to go. See you two later." And with that Jane was gone. Maura looked at Angela very confused.

"Enjoy your breakfast hon." She smiled a sad smile and walked back to her counter. Maura was left sitting at the table looking around wondering what had just happened.

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to drag on. Everytime Jane saw the pathologist as soon as business was taken care of, Maura went on and on about Kyle. The detective was really starting to hate the guy. He seemed like the type of guy who thinks grand romantic gestures are the only way to a woman's heart. Then, when he actually has to live through the romantic idea he had, it was miserable. He complained about everything. Maura seemed happy and who was Jane to rain on her parade.

Friday afternoon seemed to bring a little relief when Frankie came into the bullpen. "Hey, sis." She looked over at him. "You ready for tonight?" Frost looked up from his computer.

"You goin' somewhere tonight? I thought it was your date night with Maura?"

Jane looked over at Frankie, "Does everyone know?"

He shrugged, "I dunno."

"Know what?" Frost, all of a sudden, felt like he missed something.

"Little Brother be at my place at seven. I'm headin' out to get ready." She stood up and grabbed her jacket that was laying against her chair. Frankie watched his sister leave.

"So, is Jane ever gonna tell Maura how she feels?"

Frankie turned back and looked at Frost. "Nah, I'm gonna try and help her move on."

Frost felt bad for the detective. He had been her partner for a few years and watched her fall in love with Dr. Maura Isles. "That's too bad. I wish she would just say something. Never thought she'd be a chicken shit."

"She ain't a chicken shit. You rememba what it was like after Doyle. She can't lose her like that again. Whaddya say to your best friend? Hey, I'm totally gay for ya. What's up?"

Frost laughed, "Yeah, I'd probably punch you if you ever said that to me."

"Wow! Homophobic much?"

"No! If you ever said that to me, you'd better have a little more game than that," Frost winked his eye and grinned.

Frankie stood there with a blank look on his face for a minute. Slowly, a grin appeared on his face, "Good to know." Both men stood there smiling, like idiots, at each other. "Hey, I gotta get ready so I can take Janie out and get her laid!"

"Dude! Don't talk about gettin' your sister laid. Gross. Just take her out let her do her own thang!" Frankie shook his head and headed out of the bullpen. Frost took the opportunity to watch his ass as he walked away. "Damn, that boy is gonna be the end of me." He said to himself and then quickly looked around to confirm the empty room was, in fact, still empty.

* * *

"It's too loud!" Jane tried to yell as she leaned down towards her brothers ear.

"C'mon, let's just get a drink. I hate when people look at me like I just stepped into the wrong ass place!" He struggled to make his way to the bar. The bartender looked at him and scanned to see if anyone else was standing there. He threw up his hands and looked at Jane who was still pushing her way towards him. "See" He used his hand to point at the woman behind the bar. She stood in front of him and held up her hand."Two beers, in a bottle!" The woman smiled at Jane and immediately bent down and grabbed the request. She expertly popped off both caps and ignored them as they landed on the floor. Jane had money in her hand ready for the hand off.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll put it on your tab." The bartender refused the money and put the bottles on the counter.

"I don't have a tab. Doncha need my name?" Jane hated having to have all conversations be yelled in places like this.

"No, honey, I'll remember you, no worries." She smiled at Jane, who pocketed the money and grabbed the bottles. Jane thanked the woman and handed the second bottle to her brother.

"Shit, Janie, you don't even need my help." He laughed and took a healthy gulp of the beer.

Some beer spilled out of her brother's mouth as she playfully shoved him. "Shut up! Let's go scope out the dance floor." They both made their way through the crowds of women. All sorts of women were staring at Jane and looking at her with lust in their eyes. Jane gave a gracious smile with a nod of appreciation and continued her search. Out on the dance floor she saw honey blond locks bouncing around and Jane felt butterflies in her stomach.

She looked over at Frankie with disbelief. _What the hell was Maura doing in the club?_ She made her way over and put her hand on the woman's shoulder and spun her around. The anger quickly dissipated when the woman was not Maura. The woman, however, smiled at the brunette and grabbed her neck as she continued to dance. Jane stood there disappointed for a moment and became the lady's personal dance pole. Then, she was irritated that Maura seemed to be everywhere. She looked over at Frankie who was giving her two thumbs up from the sidelines. She looked back at the woman. She was quite attractive. Not quite like Maura, but hell she was here to have a good time. Slowly, she started moving her hips and dancing. She leaned down, "What's your name?"

The woman ran her hand down Jane's arm and smiled. She leaned forward again putting her mouth just next to the brunette's ear, "Lisa, and you must be the sexiest woman, I've ever seen." The shock of this caused Jane to pull back and look at the woman. A smile grew on her face. She arched her eyebrow for a brief moment and then grabbed Lisa's hips and pulled her closer.

"Thank you, Lisa...are you here by yourself?"

Lisa leaned her head back for a moment before snapping it back up. "Not anymore." She put her hands on the back on Jane's neck and pulled her face close. The blonde did not waste time pressing her lips to the Detective's. Suddenly, she pulled out of the kiss, "Wow!" She smiled and looked around the room, "Come with me," she grabbed Jane's wrist and began to pull her away from their dancing spot. Jane desperately looked over towards her brother who seemed to have disappeared. She was going to have to just let go and have a good time. This was not going to be easy.  
**  
**They made their way over to an area and Lisa stopped at a table. She spun around and put her arms around the Detective's neck. "There now we can talk. Gin and tonic." Jane looked at her for a moment confused.

"What do ya wanna talk about? I thought we were dancing." She turned and looked at the dance floor. Frankie still hadn't reappeared.

"No, sexy. I would like a gin and tonic. Bring us drinks. You seem like you need something too. We'll go back out there in a few." It dawned on Jane and she smiled.

"I'm Jane, and I will be right back." She attempted to leave but felt herself being pulled back towards Lisa's lips. She quickly closed her eyes as their lips met again. Stunned by the forwardness of her new kissing friend, Jane smirked for a moment during the kiss.

Lisa pulled back abruptly...again. "Hurry back, Jane. I'll be waiting." With that she released the other woman and watched her head back towards the bar. Jane looked for Frankie and still could not find him. She was starting to be concerned. How could he just assume that it was time for him to fly out of there. She was just trying to confront Maura. Even if it wasn't Maura, it could have been. Well, probably not. She would never come to a place like this and she was probably out with Kyle. She rolled her eyes as she pushed her way to the bar.

Once at the bar, the bartender saw the brunette and rushed over to her. "What'll it be this time?"

"Uh, gin and tonic and three shots of Jameson." The woman arched her eyebrow and began to make the drinks. She rightly assumed that the shots were for Jane and laid them out in front of her and poured them. Then, turned and began the other drink. Jane picked up the first glass and downed the shot. It burned on the way down. So, quickly she grabbed the second and third and they went down the same way. The gin and tonic appeared as she set down the last tiny glass. "Thanks." She grabbed the drink and headed back towards Maura._ Damnit. Lisa._ When she reached the honey blond, she proudly held out the drink. She realized the shots were starting to make her feel pretty good._ Liquid courage._

"So, sexy Jane. You sure know what you like and go out and grab it doncha!" Lisa said referring to the way Jane had appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arm and spun her around. She was just trying to get her attention to hand off the drink.

Jane looked confused again. Then, realized how it looked from the other woman's perspective. _Use this Rizzoli._ She told herself. "Well, yeah. Who could resist a beautiful woman dancing the way you do." She placed her hand on Lisa's waist and watched as she watched her take a sip.

"Aren't you the charmer?" She leaned forward and kissed Jane again. Jane smiled when they parted. She had not anticipated this could be this easy. "So, what is it that you do sexy Jane?"

"I'm a Detective." Jane smiled.

"Just when the sexy meter reaches it's limit." She purred. "I'm almost done with my drink. We can go back out on the floor if you'd like."

"Just lead the way!"

* * *

Frankie was huddled outside of the door with his phone to his ear, "There now I can hear you. What are you talking about?"

Frost was on the other line. "Dude, I'm sorry but she's on her way to the club right now. She is pissed."

"I don't understand how you even told her. Dude! That's totally breaking some sort of partner code or somethin'"

"Listen, believe me it was not on purpose. Like I tried to tell you before. She heard me talking to Korsak about you being the good brother and taking Jane out at the club to help her get over Maura. You know that she always click clacks her way into the bullpen! Not fuckin' today. She was like in stealth mode or something because all of a sudden I heard papers crash to the floor. I turned around and there was Maura with her mouth wide open. Papers all over the floor. I panicked and picked up the papers and set them on the desk. Then, she said, 'Barry, in the other room. NOW!'"

"Shit," Frankie looked around outside and saw the line. He did not see any sign of Maura. "Frost, she's not here. But Janie's inside getting frisky with someone."

"Already? Damn. That girl's got game. But I had to tell the Doc. She had that look. You know the look." Frankie nodded in silent agreement, he had seen the "look" that Maura gave to get answers from people. He shivered. "I told her that Jane was in love with her and was too chicken shit to say anything. But she was just going out to the club with you to try and see if she could meet someone else. She just looked at me with this new pissed off look. I think I broke their friendship." Frost shook his head.

"Well, thanks for the warning. We'll figure this out. I think that...Oh shit!" Frankie missed whatever it was that Frost said because he saw a determined Doctor Isles swiftly approaching the front door. He quickly hung up his phone and jogged over to the woman. "Hey...Maura. Uh. What are you doin' at a lesbian bar?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I could ask you the same question Officer Rizzoli." He knew this was not going to end well. She called him 'Officer'. "Is Jane in there?"

"Maura, c'mon. Just let her be. She's gotta right to be happy and she doesn't need to be pining away after her straight best friend." He put his hand out and drew a line in the sand. She looked down at his hand for a moment and when she returned her eyes to his, they were filling with tears. "How can you feel bad for yourself? You've been talking about Kyle all week. It's been killin' her. Just let her be. She's dancing with someone." He saw hurt in the Doctor's face.

She closed her eyes and looked down at the ground. He looked at her and felt bad for both women."There is no Kyle, Frankie!" She suddenly blurted.

"No way! You are not gonna ruin her fun just because you broke up with some guy and need to vent about your boyfriend dumpin' you." The empathy he felt was gone. He was standing up for Jane. He was feeling pretty good about himself. _ I am the BEST wingman!_ He thought about Jane inside with the woman who kissed her on the dance floor. _Go get her!_

"No, there never was a Kyle." Maura seemed to magically shrink. "I...well. I might have been running an experiment." Frankie looked at her quizzically. "Ever since Jane and I reconciled I have been feeling certain...things...whenever I am around her. I feel empty when she isn't around. I think...I think I might have fallen in love with her. She never says anything and I couldn't risk losing our friendship. So, I might have...sort of...been using Kyle as a way to get information out of her!"

"Are you outta your mind?" Frankie could not believe what she was saying. "This is crazy, you know that right?"

"I know! But earlier in the week I thought it was working. I told her that we went to my favorite restaurant, Clio. And she knew! She knew what my favorite restaurant really was. She even knew my favorite Rachmaninoff piece. We had a moment. A real moment. I tried to recreate it the rest of the week but she blew me off. I thought maybe I was wrong." Maura choked out a sob. "I thought maybe I imagined it. But then, I went upstairs and I heard Detective Frost telling Detective Korsak that she was trying to get over me." Frankie looked at the normally stoic woman as she started to cry. He looked around at the bouncer and the line of ladies watching them. He put his arm around her and held her as she sobbed.  
**  
**"Maur. It's ok. Hey. C'mon. This is an easy fix." He rubbed circles into her back. Slowly, her shaking subsided. "Maura, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Both of ya should be whacked upside the head!"

Confused, Maura looked up at the man, "Why should we have a beating to the head. That would only cause serious injury." Frankie laughed.

"Doc, look. Jane is in there right now. Tryin' to dance with some chick because she thought she was you. And I gotta tell ya, from the back, she looked like you." Suddenly, he turned to the bouncer. "Hey, I'm going back in, but I gotta bring her with me.""No, she's gotta wait in line like everyone else." He crossed his arms.

"Dude, her lady's in there we gotta get her. We won't be long." Frankie pleaded.

"I said, no. Back of the line." Maura let her head sink and looked at how long the line was. She took a step.

"Hey, she can take my spot." Said a woman at the front of the line. She looked at Maura, "Sorry, I was eavedroppin'. Go find her and take her home. I'll wait till someone else leaves."

"Thank you so much!" The bouncer rolled his eyes and allowed Frankie and Maura entry into the club. They made their way inside and Frankie led her to the dance floor. It didn't take Maura long to spot the tall woman. She was leaning back and another woman had her back pressed along the brunette and was grinding her ass into Jane. She looked at Frankie who just shrugged. She straightened herself and headed into the crowd. Jane was holding on to the hips that were in front of her. The alcohol was finally giving her enough freedom to not be thinking about Maura...as much. She was actually having a good time out there with Lisa. Lisa reached up behind her and grabbed at Jane's neck as their body's moved together. Jane smiled into her hair. _Shit, I must be fucked up, cause her hair did not smell like Maura's before._ Jane ran a hand up just underneath Lisa's shirt and skimmed the skin just above her jeans.  
**  
**Suddenly, Jane felt someone grab her hips and pull her ass towards them. For a moment she froze. She wasn't really sure what to do. She had never been the middle of a dance sandwich before and was unsure if Lisa would approve. For a brief moment, she thought...why not just relax and enjoy? Lisa had noticed the absence of the Detective's hips and turned around. "Hey, honey, go find another play thing, this one's mine."

Jane smiled at her. Lisa did not even look at her, instead she was glaring at the new felt the other woman lean against her hair near her ear, "Do you really want me to leave, Detective?" Immediately, Jane let go of Lisa and spun around. She found herself looking into Maura Isles' eyes. Her mouth dropped open. Maura smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck."Shit, Maur." Jane felt like the room was starting to spin.

"Bitch, I said back off," came a shrill voice. Jane turned her head and saw an angry Lisa.

"Whoa, Lisa, this is my friend Maura." Jane grabbed both woman's hands and pulled them over to a more secluded area.

"What the fuck, Sexy Jane?" Lisa glared at her new competition. Maura looked back at her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Seriously, this is my best friend, Maura Isles. Maur, what the hell are you doing here? This isn't exactly how I wanted you to find this out about me."

"A friend doesn't grab you like she owns you, unless she has some weird sense of humor." Lisa ignored the second part of what Jane was saying. She was not happy with being interrupted. Jane laughed and looked at Maura and smiled. Maura smiled back, her dimples showed and the brunette stared into her hazel green eyes.

"Actually, she doesn't have a sense of humor," Jane laughed again. Maura looked hurt. She looked from Lisa to Maura. Jane stopped laughing.

"Jane, I...we need to talk. In private. Please?"

"Lisa, look. Just give us a few minutes ok?" Lisa rolled her eyes but knew she couldn't be too jealous on a first meeting. Jane smiled in thanks and followed Maura to the front of the club. Soon, Maura walked out of the door and stood off to the side. "Ok, so what the hell is going on here?"

Maura took a deep breath. She looked at Jane and smiled. "Jane, I have to tell you the truth." The brunette looked into her eyes and nodded. "I have not been truthful with you for a while. Since, well...you shot my father. I have been terrified of ever losing you and have not told you that my feelings for you have changed."

"Are you pulling me out of a club to tell me you don't wanna be my friend anymore?"

"Yes! I mean...no. Wait. Just let me finish. I can not imagine my life without a Jane Rizzoli in it. There was never a Kyle. I am surprised you never picked up on my sporadic breathing all week. I only got through it because I convinced myself that this stupid experiment was a necessary task." Jane gave a confused look, but Maura pressed on. "I have these feelings. All of these feelings are just creating such issues for me and I don't know what to do with the fact that I am in love with my best friend. I'm terrified that I will lose you if I tell you. So, I came up with a hypothesis, which required me to put together an experiment. At first implementation, you and I had a moment. A moment where I thought I knew that you felt the same way. But then, you pulled away from me and I couldn't figure out why? When I tried the same experiment the next day, the result was different." Maura paused and looked at Jane. She could not tell what the brunette was thinking. "I don't want you to dance with that woman or any other woman. Because I want to be that woman that you dance with." Maura stopped so she could breath.

After she said the words, "in love" she had begun to speed up her speech. The words were pouring out of her faster and faster until she felt like her chest was becoming too constricting and she was almost dizzy from the lack of air. She started to look around anywhere but at Jane. She attempted to calm herself down. But started to panic as less air was getting into her lungs. She saw spots appear before her and she felt light headed.

Jane stood there for a moment watching in amazement as Maura started to sway slightly. She let the words absorb for another split second until she reached out and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "Maur, I need to you slow your breathing. Breath with me. There ya go. Just breath with me. Good girl." The two women stared into each other's eyes as the medical examiner worked to slow her breathing and match it with the Detective. "You ok?" Jane didn't move her hold. Maura nodded slowly. "Good. Can I say something before you go all vasovagal on me?" Maura nodded slowly again.

Jane smiled back. "You are kind of an asshole." Before the full protest left Maura's mouth, Jane pulled her left hand up and put her index finger over her lips. "For a Detective, I'm not very good at lookin' at my own life and following the evidence. But I should have known you would have pulled this kind of shit on me instead of just telling me the truth."

"How do you mean?" She said as her lips brushed against the Detective's finger.

"Don't be offended. I never said anything to you either. I should have known Kyle was not a real person because I straight up asked you where you two met. You stammered for a good solid minute before Senior Criminalist Chang brought in that report on the carpet fibers. You have always been able to tell me the exact story of how you have met each and every person you have ever been on a date with. I'm an idiot. And I can not believe that you didn't pass out this week! You were pushing the Kyle thing pretty hard!" Jane gave a laugh.  
**  
**Maura hesitantly laughed, "I know and I could not figure out why either. I think I was so disappointed that you weren't responding how I wanted you to or maybe I just...Actually, you have changed me Jane. Because of you, I have had to hide my feelings for you. You..." Maura was interrupted by Jane leaning forward and kissing her. She melted into the kiss and the lady's in line started clapping and yelling. Jane leaned back and looked over at the line. Maura was instantly embarrassed and tucked her head against Jane's chest. Jane pulled her in and smiled.

"Seems like you have a cheerleading squad over here," came a deep voice. Maura stood up and saw Frankie. "Hey, I took care of Lisa for ya. And I paid your tab. But we gotta head out."

"What did ya say to her?"

"Ah, ya know. That you were gonna be headed home with your girlfriend. Give me your keys, I'm gonna drive your car, you go with the Doc." Jane reached into her pocket and threw her keys to her little brother. **  
**  
"You are the best wingman, little brother." Frankie smiled. And headed towards the parking lot. Jane turned and looked at Maura, "I should not drive. But I do wanna keep kissing you." She leaned in and kissed her again. She felt her insides explode. Instantly, she realizes that when Lisa kissed her she never felt like this. Jane slowly pulled back out of the kiss. "Actually, let's go back to your place...as fast as possible." Maura grinned and pulled the...her Detective towards where she parked her car.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a look at Maura's point of view from the same week. I think I have mapped out a little for one more chapter, however I will have to change the rating for the next one. Enjoy!**

Last Sunday at the Rizzoli family dinner

* * *

"Ya know, this is a secret family recipe. The spices that I use were handed down to me from my great-great grandmother. We've always kept it in the family. People have guessed and gotten close, but no one knows how to make this tomato sauce unless your family." Angela Rizzoli said as she motioned at the countertop that was full of various ingredients. Maura surveyed the grouping. She looked over at the other woman from across the island in her kitchen.

"But you've taught me how to-" Maura started.

"Exactly! You're family, Maura! Now, get this started for me while I finish cutting the pasta." Angela walked around to the area that was covered in flour with flat pieces of freshly made pasta lying in the middle. She went about her business. Maura stood there for a moment as butterflies filled her stomach. _Family, Jane's family._ The idea of being in Jane's family was always a far off fantasy. Not just being apart of the Rizzoli clan, but actually being Jane's family.

The Doctor had always considered herself odd. She thought it was odd that her and the brunette struck up a friendship and had gotten so close. It wasn't something she was ever searching for. She had long ago given up any hopes of having any friends. All it took was her to try and help a poor, helpless prostitute get something to eat by offering to buy her meal at the cafe. She felt rather foolish once she realized that the prostitute was actually a detective. She felt even more awkward when that same detective was promoted to homicide and began working closely with her. But Jane had a way of making the awkwardness melt away.

As Maura began throwing together the ingredients into her stock pot, she realized that cooking was something that someone hypothesized about and experimented with until it was just right. Just like this tomato sauce. As she threw in the measured amounts of oregano, basil, and thyme, she wondered how often someone threw the same thing into a pot and it didn't turn out the way that they wanted. How did they compensate? When did they realize that it was just right? What if they never got it right? What if this tomato sauce didn't exist? She could feel herself panicking at the thought. She took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes.

Jane entered her mind. Jane was her calm in times of storm and when she felt herself panicking, she would picture her detective's smile. She wasn't exactly sure when she started thinking of the brunette as "hers" but since the two of them reconciled after the Doyle incident, there was something that felt different. After getting home from the hospital, they had apologized and hugged it out. But what Maura felt more strongly than she ever had before was that when that hug stopped, she had never felt more empty. At first, it was a shock. She looked at Jane as if she could not believe the contact was broken. She was quiet most of that evening watching the interactions between the Rizzoli's and wishing everyone would leave her and Jane alone. When they finally left her house, Jane had carried her to her bedroom. Without any other words that passed between them, they both settled under the comforter and held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

The doctor was not accustomed to waking up as rested as she was that morning. There were feelings that she was starting to become aware of. She had looked at Jane as she slept and decided that she had to keep those feeling locked away in a little box for the remainder of their friendship. And the friendship had to last forever, she couldn't figure out how to ever survive again without Jane by her side.

Then, Dennis Rockmond had come into her life. He was a great distraction for her growing attraction to the brunette, who was having her own issues with the man in her life. She was determined to keep Jane happy; therefore, she was going to do whatever she had to do to make sure Casey and Jane's relationship worked. Dennis was someone that she could spend time with and not worry about the rules. She had gone "tagging" with him and was even caught. She felt horrible about her little run in with the wrong side of the law. But it was enough of a distraction until he had disappeared for a few months.

By the time he had showed back up in town, she was so relieved because it was getting increasingly difficult to keep her mind off of Jane. She went with him and almost became his victim. But Jane had been her knight in shining armor and saved her life. She always came back to Jane.

The real problem came when she finally had accepted that she was in love with her best friend. Keeping that from Jane was not easy. It was not easy to keep things hidden. The woman, who couldn't lie, began leaving out information and allowing the detective to make her own assumptions. She stopped attempting to correct any false "fact" as it related to the blonde's love life.

At first, it was small things like letting Jane know that Dennis did in fact sketch her for a few hours while both were nude. She knew that Jane had assumed that she had sexual relations with the sculptor. After they had parted ways, she nearly hyperventilated. She was able to control the onslaught of emotion because the thought of Jane finding out her secret caused even more anxiety. The thought of losing Jane eventually took over her normal vasovagal response to lying. In essence, Doctor Maura Isles could not give a direct lie, but she could evade answers or allow false assumptions in order to keep Jane in her life.

"Are you ok over there?" Angela was becoming concerned. Maura briefly shook her head as she was pulled out of her internal battle.

"Um, yes. I'm fine. Thanks." Physically, I am completely healthy.

"You didn't look fine. You look like you're about to hyperventilate and you're doing that breathing thing that you do to calm down. Talk to me."

"I was just thinking about the sauce. And...really, Angela, this is silly. It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal to me. Speak!"

Maura was a little startled at the way the older Rizzoli noticed her issue. For a moment, she contemplated telling Angela the truth about her feelings towards Jane. Then, she pictured Angela telling the brunette and that would not be good. "Well, I was becoming overwhelmed by thinking about how someone figured out this recipe." She looked down at her hands as they began to wring themselves. _ Don't show her how nervous you are. Just breathe._ She stilled her hands. "And what if they gave up and never tweaked it to get the final product that has been handed down to you. I was thinking how sad that would be. To lose something before it even starts. I am just really grateful for this sauce and your willingness to share it with me."

Angela Rizzoli was no idiot. She knew the pathologist long enough to know that when Maura was having difficulty processing feelings she started to over think the simplest of things. "Ah," she started, "I see. Well, honey, you gotta realize that when you think something is important enough, you use your determination and keep trying until you get the result that you want. You gotta change the variables until you get the right combination. You understand?"

Maura thought for a moment. "Change the variables? But when pursuing the scientific method, you formulate a hypothesis and conduct a series of tests or experiments to either confirm or deny the factuality of the original hypothesis. I doubt that your great-great grandmother went to such lengths to figure out this recipe."

"Well, once you figure that much out you change the original theory or you change the variables. Honey, I know we aren't talking about tomato sauce here. If you want a different result, you gotta tell her how you feel."

Maura opened her mouth to say something. Then, slowly her mouth closed and she looked down at the pot. It had begun to boil and she turned it down low. When she looked back up at Angela there was sadness in her eyes. "I lost her once. I couldn't bare it if I lost her again. She is just getting over Casey. I can't put that kind of pressure on her. It isn't fair."

There was a knock at the front door. Both women stopped and looked toward the sound. Angela spoke, "It's probably Frankie." She walked around Maura and put her hand on her shoulder. "You're a scientist! Create some kind of experiment so that you feel more comfortable talking to her. It'll be ok." She walked over the the door as the knocking got louder. "I'm comin'! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph help me!" She said to the ceiling.

Maura stood watching small bubbles rise and pop on the surface of the sauce. She took a spoon and stirred slowly. _An experiment._ She could do an experiment. But first she would have to get through dinner. She saw Frankie and Frost walking into the living room followed by Korsak. _No Jane, yet._ She took a deep breath and set the spoon on its rest. If Angela had figured out how she felt, then Jane would figure it out. She had to do something and she had to do it soon.

After everyone was finished with dinner and the kitchen had had it's cleaning, Maura sat on the couch next to Jane. Frankie and Frost had already left. Tommy was sitting on the floor with TJ, while Angela and Korsak watched from their perspective chairs. Maura was enamoured with how engaging Jane was with her nephew. She smiled to herself as she imagined what it would feel like to have Jane playing with their own child. She thought about the tomato sauce. What if their children could have existed and never did because she did not want to change any of the variables?

Jane reached her arm out quickly as TJ who was attempting to stay in a sitting position suddenly fell over to the side. Tommy and Angela laughed. "Whoa, there little buddy!" Jane said as she pushed him back. Maura smiled and decided that she couldn't let her fears control her any longer. She needed to conduct an experiment and she had to put something into action.

"Jane!" She looked around the room, embarrassed by the force and volume at which she attempted to get the Detective's attention. Everyone seemed to look at her oddly for a moment and went back to watching the baby on the floor. Jane's eyes turned to her and connected. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to be so loud and abrupt. I just wanted to confirm our Friday movie night for this week."

Jane smirked, "Yeah, we can do that, it's a date! Do you wanna come over for Monday night football this week?"

Jealousy. The one word popped into Maura's head. "I'm sorry, I can't tomorrow night." _ I have to just have plans with myself to figure out what I am going to do until Friday._ She tried to convince herself that this was part of an experiment. "I have plans. Thank you for inviting me though." She attempted to smile and hoped it did not look too forced.

The smile fell off of the Detective's face. "Oh, no problem. You could have just said that you had a date though. It's about time! I mean, you haven't really dated since..." The end of the sentence hung in the air and Angela looked at the two women, suddenly interested in their conversation instead of focusing on the cuteness of her grandson.

Maura looked at the older woman for a split second. Her eyes turned back and connected with Jane's. "I know. I have not been interested in dating men since Dennis almost killed me. I haven't had the stomach for it." She looked at Angela again.

"And no one can blame you, sweetheart." She looked at her daughter sitting on the couch. She saw it the moment it happened. The mask reappeared over the brief hurt.

"I think it's great that you are finally gonna put yourself back out there. I mean, you really need to get laid. You've been too uptight lately. I keep worrying that you're gonna hyperventilate and go all vasovagal on me almost everyday!" Jane laughed and got off the couch. She crouched down and kissed her nephew. "I love you little buddy. I'll see you later." She nodded and made her excuses about a late night and early morning. Maura didn't really hear anything the woman had said as she left. She looked back at Tommy on the floor once the front door had shut.

"You really got a date tomorrow night?" he asked.

As Maura paused to search for a way to get out of answering the question, Angela spoke. "Tommy, don't you ask questions like that. You gotta take your kid back home so he can sleep." She looked at the blond and smiled. Maura got up and made her excuses. She decided she needed sleep. Unfortunately, for the medical examiner, sleep would not come easily for her that night.

* * *

Angela had walked over and placed her breakfast in front of her. This was working out better than she had hoped for. They had a moment in the line where she was completely lost in Jane's eyes. She felt like Jane felt it too. "Thanks, Ma. I'm taking this to go. See you two later." And with that Jane was gone. Maura looked at Angela very confused.

"Enjoy your breakfast hon." She smiled a sad smile and walked back to her counter. Maura was left sitting at the table looking around wondering what had just happened. She took a mental note of the sudden departure of the brunette. They had talked about the restaurant that Maura had gone to by herself the night before. Where she met her server, whose name was Kyle. They had a great time talking when he took her order. The short but nice conversation consisted of the types of wine they served.

She wasn't lying, per se. She was telling Jane certain information and allowing her to infer the rest. She had completely forgotten that she had told the Detective that Menton's was her favorite restaurant. Mostly, because she had thought of it as their place. So, by default it had to be her favorite. She never went there without the Detective. Clio's was her close second. When Jane had corrected her, her heart fluttered.

Once they were at the table, she was getting wrapped up in Jane's change in demeanor. She talked about how she went to the Symphony, she had season tickets and went often to keep up the support that the Isles Foundation had for the arts. She often found herself going to these events by herself. And then Jane was engaging in conversation about the Symphony! She was truly overjoyed. Perhaps, if all went well, she would no longer have to go to the concerts by herself. She was reading Jane's micro expressions in order to gather sufficient data for the experiment. She was beginning to exhibit signs that she was, in fact, jealous. Her brows began to pull forward and a pained expression was showing in the corners of her eyes.

Then, without realizing it, Maura told an untruth. She had actually said that Kyle did not enjoy the symphony. She said he had complained the entire car ride back to her house. _Oh My GOD!_ As she sat in the BPD cafe, she felt an itching sensation begin to crawl up through her chest. Hives were climbing up her neck and she began attempting to scratch the feeling away, she looked around her in a panic. No! Now, she felt her throat closing and she was struggling to breath. She felt an arm wrap around her she turned her head and looked right into Angela Rizzoli's loving eyes.

"Maura, Honey! You've gotta breathe! Slowly. Deep breath in! Let it out. Focus. It's ok. " She helped the doctor stand and yelled for Stanley to watch the register for a moment. They both walked out into the hallway. Angela ignored the rude comment Stanley threw back her way. "Maura, are you alright? What happened?"

"I just lied to Jane." The itching was starting to come back, she started scratching again. Her breathing shortened.

"Maura, breath long and deep!" They looked at one another until the blond got a hold of herself once again. "Tell me what happened. She seemed to leave in a hurry."

"I have decided to change the variables. But I am conducting an experiment." She continued to tell the older woman about her plan up until she had lied and didn't realize it. Angela looked at her for a moment after she finished her story.

"Honey, this is not a bad plan." Maura was shocked, she was beginning to think that this was a terrible idea. "Jane is very stubborn and she does not talk about her emotions. Believe me, I had a helluva time after Hoyt. At first, she was very quiet. I had to push her a little. I've always had to push her a little. If you want to have a conversation that is gonna change your relationship with her forever, you've gotta push her."

"But what if she never speaks to me again. And I can't keep having an attack if I make up something."

"Then, don't talk about Kyle. Talk about other dates you've been on. We're just giving her a little push in the right direction. I know my daughter enough to know that if she is jealous you will know by the end of the week whether you feel safe talking to her or not about your feelings."

The rest of the week did not produce the same results. Maura talked about various dates she had with various men. Jane seemed to assume that she was still seeing Kyle. She also seemed very pleased that Maura and Kyle were still seeing each other. She had a few panic attacks and called Angela who, when she could, would come to Maura to help calm her down.

On Friday, she sat in the cafe early in the evening. "Angela. I am officially calling my experiment off. Jane did not act jealous the rest of the week. I must have been reading into her reaction, it's just something I wanted to see. There is nothing there. She's my best friend, nothing more."

"Ya know, you could just put your faith in her and tell her."

"No, I - I can not live without her. Those few weeks when we weren't talking were torturous. I am not putting myself through that again. I'll be fine. I will enjoy my time with her as I always do. I've gotta go take these files up to Detective Korsak. I will see you at home later?" Angela nodded and watched Maura walk out of the cafe. She watched her walk towards the elevator until she saw her fall.

Quickly, she ran over to the blond and helped her up. "What happened?" She looked down and saw the heel on Maura's shoe dangling to the side. "Oh, no!"

Maura took her shoes off. "Would you mind throwing these in the waste bin? I'm gonna run these up and go home." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Mrs. Rizzoli grabbed the shoes and watched the doors close.

* * *

The door to the interrogation room slammed shut. Maura spun around to a terrified looking Detective Barry Frost. "What do you mean when you say that Jane needs help 'getting over' me?"

She watched him visibly gulp and search around the room in vain for some kind of help. "I...you know...maybe you should." He took a deep breath. "Look, I know that you are straight and I don't wanna mess up your friendship." He held his hands up and watched her walk over and sit in a chair. He joined her on the other side of the table. It was not missed by the pathologist that he threw in the word "straight".

"Did she tell you that she was in love with me?" He looked at her and felt his heart break.

"No. But any idiot could see how she looks at you. She's just too scared to lose you. It isn't fair that you keep shoving your nightly conquests in her face. I mean, I'm both y'all's friend. But I agree with Frankie...she's gotta get out and date someone, too. So, that's why they went to the gay club."

"Wait," she felt like she was about to explode with anger, he had said 'gay club'. She could feel her hormone levels starting to change. Her dopamine, norepinephrine and epinephrine levels were increasing. "I thought she was going to a club to help Frankie meet someone."

"Nope. Other way around. I've got a feeling Frankie doesn't need help in that department." He smiled to himself and forgot who was sitting across the table from him. When he realized it, he straightened his face. She gave him a look that told him that she did in fact see his change in expression.

"I'm sure you feel like you've got a handle on his love life. However, I need to get a handle on my own at the moment. Where did they go?" She was too angry to think of anything else except for how her chest erupted with fury over the idea of her Detective dancing with another woman.

"I am not telling you, you are too pissed off right now."

"Detective Frost, I am going to drive to every lesbian bar in the city looking for her, you'd better tell me which one she's at if you know what's good for you."

"Damnit! Fine. I will tell you if you let me deal with Frankie in my own way, on my own time." She nodded in agreement. "They went some place close by. Have you heard of 'The Pony'?"  
Immediately, she stood up from the table and walked out of the room. Frost sat there for a moment not sure of what to do next. He took a deep breath. After a few minutes, he jumped up from the chair and ran out to his desk and picked up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the last chapter. I know people like these to go on, but have have another story that I want to finish and I have another one that I am also working on. Once I get a few chapters of the new story, I will post that one.**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me. It is nice to know that people enjoyed my story.

**I don't own the characters. Just borrowing them.**

The short drive to the club did not ease any of the jealousy coursing through the doctor. It was exacerbated by the fact that she could not find parking close by. Parking two blocks away, she finally headed towards the bright lights flashing around the entrance of her destination. She had a pair of shoes in the trunk of her car that did not match her outfit. She had a small thought about it as she crossed the last street and was hoping that no one noticed. She saw the long line and was not about to let that stop her. As she came around the corner, she saw a frazzled Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. jogging her way.

"Hey...Maura. Uh. What are you doin' at a lesbian bar?"

She knew Frost had called him and warned of her arrival. She had no time to think of revenge on the other Detective at the moment. She knew that if she acted tough enough with Frankie, he would get her what she wanted. "I could ask you the same question Officer Rizzoli. Is Jane in there?"

"Maura, c'mon. Just let her be. She's gotta right to be happy and she doesn't need to be pining away after her straight best friend. How can you feel bad for yourself? You've been talking about Kyle all week. It's been killin' her. Just let her be. She's dancing with someone."

She thought about his words for a moment trying not to let her feelings be hurt. She had been so foolish about the whole situation. She should have just said something. Love was worth the risk. They were both adults and they would have figured out how to be friends around something like this. She was too stubborn for her own good. And she could have avoided feeling like this if she had just talked to Jane. She realized that she didn't have enough faith in her friend. She should have been honest a long time ago. She needed to come clean at that moment. And it started by telling the truth.

"There is no Kyle, Frankie!" She suddenly blurted.

"No way! You are not gonna ruin her fun just because you broke up with some guy and need to vent about your boyfriend dumpin' you." She was a little taken aback by his lack of understanding with what she was saying. She was going to have to explain and tell him everything. She felt her chest beginning to constrict.

"No, there never was a Kyle. I...well. I might have been running an experiment." She took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself down. The exercise had been working throughout the week whenever she felt she was not being truthful enough. But now that the truth was coming out, she realized she wasn't going to break out in hives. She slowly continued. "Ever since Jane and I reconciled I have been feeling certain...things...whenever I am around her. I feel empty when she isn't around. I think...I think I might have fallen in love with her. She never says anything and I couldn't risk losing our friendship. So, I might have...sort of...been using Kyle as a way to get information out of her!"

"Are you outta your mind? This is crazy, you know that right?" She was very certain that she was not clinically insane, she did not meet the required number of symptoms to have such a diagnosis. However, Jane did make her feel as if her emotions were flying out of control. She had never felt certain emotions in the intensity that she felt when it came to the Detective. Not even Ian, whom she thought was the love of her life. But the thought of Jane dancing inside with another woman she was feeling a little out of her mind. Logic was not prevailing.

Instead of describing that to Frankie, she just agreed. "I know. But earlier in the week I thought it was working. I told her that we went to my favorite restaurant, Clio. And she knew! She knew what my favorite restaurant really was. She even knew my favorite Rachmaninoff piece. We had a moment. A real moment. I tried to recreate it the rest of the week but she blew me off. I thought maybe I was wrong." Maura felt her lacrimal glands getting ready to release tears. "I thought maybe I imagined it. But then, I went upstairs and I heard Detective Frost telling Detective Korsak that she was trying to get over me." Here was was standing at the entrance to a pretty popular club and she was crying. And she was pretty sure that people were whispering about her non matching shoes. She felt arms circle her. She cried into Frankie's shoulder.

"Maur. It's ok. Hey. C'mon. This is an easy fix. Maura, this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Both of ya should be whacked upside the head!"

"Why should we have a beating to the head. That would only cause serious injury." Frankie laughed at her and she immediately realized that he did not mean literally. That Rizzoli sense of humor ran through all three siblings. She smiled a small smile thinking about Jane again.

"Doc, look. Jane is in there right now. Tryin' to dance with some chick because she thought she was you. And I gotta tell ya, from the back, she looked like you." This was comforting to the woman. _Jane wanted to dance with me._ "Hey, I'm going back in, but I gotta bring her with me."

"No, she's gotta wait in line like everyone else." She looked back at the line. It was really long and she was thinking about telling Frankie to just go in and see if he could get Jane to come out to talk to her. The bouncer was not going to bend the rules for her. She looked back at the line and started to walk to the end of the line.

"Hey, she can take my spot." Said a woman at the front of the line. She looked at Maura, "Sorry, I was eavedroppin'. Go find her and take her home. I'll wait till someone else leaves."

"Thank you so much!" She was going to have to make this quick, so that the woman could enjoy her evening. She smiled and it was returned as she walked into the club.

Maura walked behind Frankie with her hand on his shoulder as they made their way through the crowd. There were a lot of people standing with drinks in their hands trying to have conversations. She looked around and didn't see Jane anywhere. Finally, the room opened up a bit and she looked up at the ceiling. There was a large net where a half naked woman was slowly crawling around and hanging from the net. She looked over the crowd in the lowered dancing area. She immediately saw her. Her breath intake was sharp as she lost the ability to breath for a moment. Jane was always a beautiful woman, but tonight she was wearing a pair of dark jeans that fit her in all the right places. She stopped for a moment and watched the brunette from the side and admired Jane openly for the first time. Frankie noticed that her hand had left his shoulder. He turned his head and saw her face.

"Maur," he said. She didn't move or react, "MAURA!" He yelled loud enough to make her abruptly look his way. She met his eyes, "Go out there and dance with her." She slowly nodded and then saw Jane grab the other woman's hips, who did have a very similar hair style but the color was all wrong. Immediately, she was propelled forward by a little green-eyed monster. She made her way towards the Detective and came up behind her. When she saw a hand grab the back of Jane's neck she automatically reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled them towards her with surprising force.

Jane's body immediately stiffened. Maura smiled as dark curls rubbed up against the side of her face. The hand disappeared. Soon, she saw a woman glaring at her over the Detective's shoulder. "Hey, honey, go find another play thing, this one's mine." Maura arched one of her eyebrows in a direct _challenge accepted_ look. At this point, she already knew she had won.

She leaned in with her hands still holding Jane's hips close to her own, "Do you really want me to leave, Detective?" When Jane spun around to face her, the look on her face was enough for Maura to know the answer. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around her neck, like she had wanted to do for so long. Maura gave her best smile to the other woman that was really meant to be read as a _better luck next time!_

* * *

As she pulled Jane down the block towards her car, her mind was racing. She had just kissed Jane. Jane actually wanted her. Was this really happening? Did she really just walk into a club and pull Jane out of it? She was going to take her home. She had taken the brunette to her house on so many nights. Pizza night, movie night, football night, or Rizzoli family dinners had all been times that she had her Detective in her home. This was going to be very different from any of those times. She had never felt so elated in her life.

She felt the hand she was holding squeeze a little tighter and suddenly she was pulled backwards. "Hey, slow down and just walk with me." Maura stopped walking and looked into delicious chocolate eyes. Jane put her arms around her and held her close. Their lips met briefly. "You know, I think I'm gonna like being able to do that whenever I want." Maura beamed and leaned forward and kissed the detective again with more urgency and hunger.

For a moment, they stood on the sidewalk wrapped in each others arms and exploring the other's mouth and tongue. Reluctantly, Maura pulled back and looked at Jane. "I think we should get to the car, so that we can get back to exploring this in a more private setting."

"I know I said I wanted to get back to your place as quickly as possible...I still do."

"I hear a Rizzoli exception coming," Maura tilted her head and pressed her lips to Jane's cheek.

Jane chuckled and closed her eyes at the feel of Maura's lips on her face. "I just wanna make sure you know that I have had some to drink tonight. I was trying to get loosened up and to relax. I don't want me having some alcohol in my system ruin our...our first time together. I want this to be perfect and special because you are perfect and special to me."

Maura was touched by the sentiment. But she was also touched by the incredibly intense arousal that Jane was causing by touching her. She smiled. "Jane, I want to be with you. We can wait if you need to. But you aren't, by any means, intoxicated to the point where you would ruin anything that would happen tonight." She didn't really want to give up her opportunity. She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I want you to touch me tonight." She leaned back and took herself out of Jane's embrace.

Jane felt a surge through her body and it landed right between her legs. She watched for a brief moment as Maura took a few steps towards the car. Jane smiled and took a step forward and wrapped an arm around the smaller woman as they made their way to the car with a quickened pace.

* * *

The front door slammed shut behind Jane. She reached out and grabbed Maura by her waist and pulled her close. The medical examiner pulled Jane's hand off of her and turned to face her. "We are not teenagers who can not control ourselves. We can walk up the stairs to my bedroom." She saw brown eyes roll and it made her smile.

"On one condition, Doctor Isles. That bed of yours better be made. I will not have that excuse used on me. Otherwise, we will break in your couch." Jane looked over to the couch and back to Maura.

Maura laughed, "Actually, the bed was made this morning. As for the couch, we wouldn't be..."

"Nope! You are not going to ruin this by talking about other people. Don't ruin my fantasy." She stepped forward and put her hands on slender hips. She slowly turned her around and pushed her towards the stairs. The blond acquiesced and they made their way towards the bedroom. When they got to the open door, Jane turned her around to face her. "Now," she leaned down and pressed her lips to her forehead. "This is not going to be a one time thing." She tilted her head and kissed her cheek right at her dimple that was making an appearance from the smile she was wearing. "I love those." She kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'm gonna take you to bed now." Maura pulled her arms around the Detective's neck and jumped. Her legs wrapped around her waist.

Slightly surprised by being pounced on, Jane grabbed the underside of the other woman's thighs and started walking into the room towards the bed. "It's about time," Maura said as she grabbed the back of the brunette's head and began to kiss her roughly. Jane immediately opened her mouth and her mouth was filled with a tongue as they seemed to battle for more contact. Her strong hand moved from the thigh to the other womans ass cheek and she grabbed it hard eliciting a moan that seemed to fill her mouth. Once she felt the bed at her knees she lowered Maura on to it.

She reached around and unzipped the dress as she felt a hand unbuttoning her jeans. She glided her hands back around and pulled the dress off the beautiful shoulders. She quickly made her way back and unhooked the bra and resumed pushing off the clothing barrier that was in the way. She stopped abruptly when she felt a hand being shoved inside her own underwear and a finger slid into her folds.

"You're so wet for me already," the doctor barely breathed out. Jane bucked her hips forward into the touch. She looked down into hooded eyes and kissed her again. She pushed her onto her back and put a knee up on the bed and Maura took her opportunity to push in two fingers. The brunette gasped loudly and thrust her hips until they found an easy rhythm. She ground herself against her palm and felt an overwhelming sense that she was close. "Yes, Jane. You feel so good."

"Maura, make me come." She rasped out and continued to kiss the woman beneath her. Her body stiffened and she cried out as she felt herself fall over the edge. "Fuck, yes!" she slowed her hips and breathed heavily. She leaned down and kissed Maura.

Maura slowly pulled her fingers out and traced a pattern with wet fingers around Jane's clit. Hips bucked again at the contact. "Sorry, I couldn't wait to feel you a moment longer. That was amazing."

"You do know that it's my turn now right? I'm gonna take a little more time to enjoy your body first." She pushed herself up a little and grabbed the hem of the dress and pulled it off and threw it behind her. She saw the black lace panties and smiled. "It's almost as if you wore those just for me."

Maura laughed, "Actually, I did. I mean. I wear things like this in the hopes that one day, you and I might..."

Jane cocked an eyebrow, "Why Doctor Isles? Have you been hoping I was going to just take you in the morgue?" Her mouth turned upwards as she feigned surprise.

"Not just the morgue, Detective. My office, the cafe, the top of your desk, the elevator, and any other place that you and I could be alone." The smile that came across her face endeared Jane to her even more. "Now, what were you saying about it being your turn?" She reached down and wiggled her hips and she removed her own panties. She reached up and pulled the front of the bra that was still setting on her chest. Both articles of clothing were thrown aside.

Jane watched as Maura Isles walked on her elbows backwards up the bed. As sexy as the sight was, she was slightly distracted not knowing where exactly she was going to start. Once the bra was removed she saw the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. She crawled up the bed and wrapped a hand around a beautiful mound and squeezed gently as she lowered her mouth and kissed the nipple. She ran her tongue across as the tip hardened she sucked it into her mouth. It seemed to fill her mouth a little more as the woman below her arched her back into the feeling. She took the hardened tip into her teeth and gently scraped it and then licked it. She lifted her head and grinned.

She started kissing down the woman's stomach and settled herself between her legs. She breathed in and smelled her arousal. She kissed the inside of one thigh slowly. "You don't have to take too much time explor...ah!" Maura started until she felt what she desired, Jane's mouth completely open and over her mound. Her hips bucked once she felt a tongue flick over her clit. Jane started to suck on it and Maura's hips started moving. The brunette's head moved in time as she started to explore and pleasure the woman writhing beneath her. Soon her tongue slipped inside and both women moaned.

Jane moved her hand and positioned it to replace fingers where her tongue had just been. She continued to suck and nip and flick while two fingers plunged inside. She could feel the walls tighten against her as the two women continued to focus on the task at hand. Jane smiled against her when she heard Maura's breathing quicken. Her hips began to buck harder against the brunettes mouth as she arched her ass up in the air and felt her orgasm rip through her core. Jane continued to lick as she pulled her fingers out and Maura rode out the aftershocks.

Slowly, Jane crawled back up over the woman who was clearly spent from the energy exertion. She kissed her softly and pulled back to look into hazel eyes. Maura took a deep breath and smiled. "You are really good at doing that, Detective."

Jane chuckled, "Well, this ain't my first rodeo, Doctor." Before she could even ask jane continued, "It's just an expression. Any experience I have ever had was just practice. I made it to the big leagues and feel like I just won the World Series."  
"It's so sexy when you start with your football analogies."

"Baseball, Maura! It's baseball. Future reference, if I say 'Super Bowl' that means football."

"Whatever you say." She laughed as Jane laid down on the pillow and moved under the comforter. She joined her and cuddled up next to her with her leg over Jane's abdomen. "I just know that I feel happy, here with you. But now, I have to make sure I keep you enticed because I can't let anyone find out about that talented tongue of yours."

"This just feels so natural doesn't it? I mean we just crossed a line that we can never cross back over and it just feels normal?" She felt Maura head nod against her chest. "I am SO glad my brother made me go out tonight. He did a pretty good job as my wingman."

"Wingman?"

"Yeah, he kinda ran interference for me tonight and he brought me the perfect woman."

"So, would that make your mother, my wingwoman?" Jane's head snapped down to look at the other woman.

"What?"

"She was trying to tell me to just tell you how I felt about you. I was scared. When I told her about my experiment she told me to keep going with it and whenever I had a panic attack, she was there to calm me down. And now I am lying in your arms. I would never have gotten here without her encouraging me."

Jane started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"My family! I think Tommy must be the only one who wasn't actively trying to get us together."

Maura laughed and squeezed Jane impossibly closer. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the way their naked bodies fit together. She opened them again. "I think we should return the favor."

Jane's laughter died down, "How's that?"

"Well, I think that we should get Frankie to maybe...go out with...Barry. And have you seen the way Vince looks at your mother?"

"Wait a minute! Did you just say you want to hook my brother up with Frost?" She felt Maura nod. "I mean, I know about Vince, I have for years. I thought he'd take his chance once my Pop left. He never did."

"Well, we could push that a little. And as for your partner, he has it bad for your brother. And I think Frankie is not exactly turned off by the idea."

"Ok, enough talk about them. I am tired and I want to kiss you some more." Jane leaned up and kissed Maura's head. She leaned into the kiss then sat up to brush her lips against Jane's. She pulled back for a moment and smiled as she looked into chocolate eyes.

"I think we should stay in bed tomorrow. So, I agree to more kissing." She leaned down and pressed herself against the Detective...her Detective. Jane responded to the kiss in kind. They were slow and deliberate in their movement. As if they had realized that they had all the time in the world. Jane felt kisses along her jaw.

"I'm glad you concur, Doctor." Maura let out a laugh and they looked at each other for a moment. "I love you, Maura." Jane had never meant something more in her entire life.

"I love you, too, Jane**."**


End file.
